Kid Slade, Gunfighter Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * King Cabot * Jim Tully Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Slade, Gunfighter | Synopsis2 = Kid Slade happens upon a wagon under attack by a gang of outlaws and comes to its aid, sending the outlaws fleeing when they find themselves out gunned by Slade. Questioning the coach driver, he is surprised to learn that there are no valuables on board, just passengers. Inside he finds an even greater surprise, is a man who bares a striking resemblance to him. Helen, the other passenger explains that her brother Vance is heading to Elkville to claim the ranch of their late uncle Will. After the experience with the shooters, the two easterners want nothing more to do than claim the ranch and sell it and return home. However Vance was wounded in the shoot out and passes out from his injuries. As Vance and Helen need the money desperately, and since Kid Slade looks remarkably like Vance, he agrees to pose as Vance in order to claim the property on their behalf before the due date to claim passes that afternoon. After switching clothing with Vance, they pull into town and put him in bed at the nearby hotel where a doctor is called. The Kid then tries to make his way across the street to the lawyers office for the reading of the will. However as he is crossing the street, he is attacked by some men on horseback who try to keep him from getting across the road. Although he manages to break free, Kid Slade is forced to pull back into the hotel. There he is told by the doctor that Vance is well enough to go to the will reading himself. The Kid then comes up with a solution to getting Vance to the will reading without interference. Going out the front door, Kid Slade keeps the outlaws busy long enough for Vance to slip out the back and make it to the lawyer's office. Kid Slade roughs up the gang and then takes their leader prisoner to learn what they are up to. He then bursts in on the will reading and exposes the truth: Will's business partner Judd Course put a clause in the will stating that he get the property if Vance didn't claim it before a certain time and purposely sent the outlaws after him to prevent him from arriving on time. When Judd tries to pull a gun, Kid Slade is the faster draw and takes him prisoner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Judd Course. Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Duel in the Night! | Synopsis3 = Kid Slade is on the trail of Trigger Jones, a trail that leads him to "Edge House" so-called do to its proximity to the edge of Native American territory. A shoot out ensues but in the middle of the fight renegade warriors under the leadership of Bear Claw come bursting in and take Trigger Jones prisoner. Kid Slade goes after him and is captured by Bear Claw's men as well. Kid Slade is then taken to Bear Claw who accuses him of being in league with Trigger, and refuses to believe the contrary. However, Kid Slade evokes tribal law by challenging Bear Claw to a battle to win his freedom and the right to take Trigger Jones as his prisoner. The two fight it out with tomahawks, and while Bear Claw breaks Kid Slade's blade, the Kid manages to easily defeats him in battle. Bear Claw accepts the defeat and allows the Kid to go free with Trigger as his prisoner. Thankful for having his life saved, Trigger Jones surrenders to Kid Slade, preferring living in prison than dying at the hands of Bear Claw and his minions. | Appearing3 = * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Trigger Jones * Bear Claw Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Gun-Slinger! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Matt Slade, Gunfighter | Synopsis5 = Kid Slade is on his way to visit governor Anson Clinton and is stopped by security but is allowed through. Inside, Clinton informs Kid Slade that he still wishes to keep the fact that Slade is an undercover US Marshal a secret. He tells Slade that he needs him to investigate Baron Ulrich von Wolfgang, an immigrant from Europe, and his ward who settled on land and built a castle where they have gathered their own milita of outlaws and gunmen and have enslaved area ranchers. This is corroborated by a rancher who managed to escape the area to warn the governor. Clinton tells Slade that the army can't get involved as Von Wolfgang is still a powerful man in Germany, and it could cause an international incident. Kid Slade then rides into the area and clashes with one of Wolfgang's hired guns and offers his skills to the baron. with his role as an undercover US Marshal unknown and his reputation of an outlaw spread about, he is brought to the castle to meet Wolfgang. Wolfgang accepts his offer to join the gang, and the Baron has his ward Louisa take him to his living quarters. He tries to confide in Louisa to help gather the farmers and ranchers to rise up against the Baron and his men. However that night as he sleeps, Slade is attacked by the Baron's men who were tipped off by Louisa. They knock him out and drag the Kid down to the dungeon. The Kid comes to and fights himself free and releases the other prisoners in the dungeon. The riot causes a fire and when Kid Slade tries to capture the Baron, Louisa tries to shoot Kid Slade in the back, but the Kid ducks and the Baron takes the fatal shot instead. With the castle burning to the ground, Kid Slade and the other rioters take Louisa and the other gunmen prisoner as the castle burns to the ground. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Baron Ulrich von Wolfgang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}